Alucard oneshot
by RedRos3z
Summary: A softer side of Alucard, and a girl realizes she doesn't have to live in fear with a monster. alucardXoc


**Alucard one-shot**

"**Kitty! Uh, where is that fur ball?"**

**A young brunette girl walked the halls of the hellsing mansion.**

**Sure, she had just gone out to the kitchen, but only for a second! Oi. I don't even wanna think what'll happen if Sir Integra finds snowball. I shuddered. Since the woman wasn't too fond of cats…or anything. Anywhoo. My name is Kat n' im 17. When I was around 12 I was adopted by Sir Integra, along with my best friend Rose. She's 18. Grr. Rose usually thinks she has bragging rights cuz she's older. Well my comeback for her usually is along the lines of 'well**_** that means you're gonna die first!'**_** Yeah, I know. Morbid right? Well were just childish like that sometimes. Which my adoptive mother, Sir Integra, thinks is all the time. Heh. She's right though. Suddenly I trip over nothing and fall flat on my face. I couldn't even scream or yelp. Only give out a pitiful 'oomph'. **

"**Ugh…" I tasted something metallic in my mouth and saw red. "EWWW." I spat it out when I realized something. You never wanna be in water bleeding with sharks around right? Same goes for the Hellsing manor. Except… that **_**shark**_** happens to have two legs, is much faster and is hot as hell.**

"_**Why thank you."**_

**Said a voice behind me. I screeched and turned around. "Damnit Alucard!" After years I still never got used to that. He was gone which I expected. I hurriedly wiped away any remaining blood from my lip and continued with my task.**

**There was a chuckling in the hallway which I ignored. As soon as I found Snowball I would be off to my room away from certain vampires who no doubt want me on their dinner plate.**

**Suddenly I collided head on with something. I glared only to see my friend Rose. She smiled but stopped noticing the few blood stains on my shirt.**

**She opened her mouth but I dove in. "Don't worry I'm fine, but I won't be fine if I don't find Snowball!"**

**She sighed, probably relieved and nodded. As I past her I paused. "Oh uhm…think you can come with me for a few?" I asked.**

**She cocked an eyebrow before I leaned into her ear. "There may be sharks about."**

**She chuckled understanding and walked with me by my side. With Rose there I knew I was in good hands. Despite her being one of those 'sharks' which I was slightly unnerved about at first, now I rely on her to protect me if king shark gets outta hand.**

**I flinched to myself; I knew that Alucard would never hurt me (maybe annoy me to hell though) but I've seen what he's been capable of. **_**That's**_** what sometimes irks me. Along with any rogue vampires trying to kill us all. But it's all good. **

**-_-;**

**Sort of…**

**Just as I was starting to relax.**

"**RE-OWW!"**

**I shrieked in terror, while Rose looked at me oddly. An embarrassed chuckle escaped me as I picked up Snowball. I tilted my head at my friend with a goofy grin. "Thanks! See ya. Oh sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite."**

**She slouched over giving me a 'really?' sort of look.**

"**Well vice versa…if I was a bed bug I'd be terrified of-"**

"**OK I GET IT!"**

**I scooted away towards my room.**

"**Sheesh," I said rubbing my kitty's ears "I didn't even think vampires got their periods."**

**The halls filled with an echoing laughter that would haunt anybody for years. But for me I just walked on. Hopefully the No-life King wouldn't notice me clutching Snowball only a tiny bit. Annnd slightly walking faster.**

**Even as I was in my room the feeling of eyes all over me coming from everywhere wouldn't go away. Snowball hid under my bed as I frowned to myself.**

"**Oh perverted vampire, how am I supposed to get dressed when your eyes are burning into the back of my head!"**

**He chuckled appearing out of the wall. "I won't look." His large grin went from ear to ear as he turned.**

**I stomped my foot. "I think hell'd freeze over first." I huffed. Just because he doesn't have school tomorrow does NOT mean he should keep those who DO awake at 11 o clock!**

"**Awh, that hurts."**

**I didn't have to see his face to see he was still smiling.**

**I rolled my eyes and jumped under the covers. "I don't trust you anyway-Goodnight!"**

**He let out a simple laugh before it got quiet. Fortunately for me, I had had a longggg day so I was out like a switch.**

**Alucard's Pov**

**I smiled as the young girl let out a sleepy sigh of contentment. **

'_**Such stubbornness,'**_** I shook my head **_**'I wonder if she'll stay like that…'**_

**I slightly growled at the thought of her turning into another boring human. She had that feisty spirit not many have. Since humans so easily succumb to their fears.**

**Then Masters' voice called me. I thought of what this night would possibly have in store for me. Probably weaklings… **

**With a last glance at her, I slightly wished Integra had called me another night…**

_**2 in the morning**_

**The red cloaked vampire smiled to himself while licking the last of the blood from his face. Sure it didn't taste very good, but seeing the look of his gun between their eyes made it all too good.**

**On his way to the basement, he stopped at Kat's door. A feeling inside him was off. So, curious, he fazed through the door finding her deep asleep. And**

**Apparently having an intense dream.**

**Now fully interested he smiled and placed his hand on her head.**

**Slowly his eyes lost their amused gleam…**

**His smile faded as he watched the nightmare.**

_**Running…he was catching up faster and faster. I was the prey…while the hunter smirked seeing how helpless I was running for my life. His claws extended out to grab me as his crazed eyes thirsted for the warm blood flowing within me. A weight is forced down heavily on my back as I'm shoved with extreme force to the ground. They grabbed my arms pulling them behind me as if they were blades of grass. I screamed in agony as the muscles in them detached and ripped apart. They laughed- a maniacal like sound. Something sharp slowly scraped against my skin to my neck. Their breath wreaked of blood and death. The image of my dead parents popped through my mind. Scattered on the floor, eyes clouded over, their skin a deathly white. And I would join them…**_

_**They dived their head towards my neck…**_

_**And it was over.**_

**Kat bolted upright in bed taking large gasps of air. Her skin turned scared white and her eyes large as dinner plates. She was unaware of Alucard beside her as he heard every quick-paced beat in her chest. After a second she slowly laid back down, curling into a feeble ball.**

**The vampire was stunned, he never thought for a second she was actually so terrified of what he was. Kat had been hiding her true feelings and managed to make everyone's lives better while never bothering with her own. All these conflicting feelings made the No-Life King shudder. **

**But his thoughts returned to her. Slowly, not to frighten her, he climbed in beside her and placed a hand on her arm.**

**She tensed as she quickly the next second turned to him. "A-alucard?"**

**For once, he didn't have that cocky or arrogant grin plastered on his face.**

**She lowered her head as realization struck her. "You saw…didn't you?"**

**He nodded and pulled her into his chest. **

**Kat nearly stopped breathing at the sudden affection. Then it all came pouring out. She cried the years' worth of tears from all that happened to her. The things she never wanted to remember…things she hoped she forgot but never did. They went out. Alucard wasn't the least bit phased in the fact he was nearly covered head to toe in tears.**

**He wiped the last few tears from her cheeks as she fell asleep exhausted. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "There are monsters out there Kat…" her breathing nearly made him want to join her "but…don't shut yourself out." His eyes began to close. "I'll take the bad things away…I promise."**

**He held her tighter as he slipped into the dream world.**

_**The skies shined brilliantly blue, the green grass cascading into the wind. Flowers filling the air. Wind blowing away any worries or doubts. Kat took it all in as a voice came from somewhere. A pair of arms gently hugged her as a voice stopped at her neck. "I promised, didn't I?" She smiled. The first real smile in a long time.**_


End file.
